


Almost Lover

by sanchothevirgo



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family Bonding, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchothevirgo/pseuds/sanchothevirgo
Summary: Harry is exhausted, he is starving, and he is fed up with Jimmy ruining his potential relationship. And he finally snaps.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 46
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably just going to be a one shot, unless I get many requests for more. I loosely based this around the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. It brought me many, many feels.
> 
> Happy reading.

“I never want to see you unhappy!” The words tumbled from his lips. He didn't want them too, but he couldn’t make them stop. And once they began falling out, they just kept coming, “I thought you would want the same for me!” 

Macy brought her hands to her lips, tears already beginning to fill her eyes, “Harry, I--”

“No! You don’t just get to come in here and ‘Harry’ me! Okay!? You mean everything to me! I love you! And I can’t think about anything or anybody else! I can’t sleep! And I can’t eat! And I can’t breathe! Because I love you!” He shouted, bringing his hands to his disheveled hair. He wasn’t lying when he said that he couldn’t sleep. He would lie in bed alone at night and wish she were there beside him. He would wish that she would see what was right in front of here. His eyes had bags under them the size of Texas. His head hurt, he was starving but he couldn’t bring himself to eat, and every breath he took just hurt more than the last. He was exhausted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a decent nights sleep, the last time he ate, the last time his heart hadn’t felt shattered. Because of her. Because he needed her. Because his heart broke a little every time he laid his eyes on her. 

Macy didn't know what to say to that. What could she say? What could one say when someone confesses their love to them? Nothing she said would be good enough. It was all too complicated. She never cheated on him. She never dated him to begin with. But she knew he loved her. She had known for a long time now. It was just taking her way too long to come to terms with. How could one come to terms with falling in love with the one person who was sworn to protect them, only to end up having weird, sexual desires for the evil half of him that was torn from his body!? Could one even come to terms with that?

“You cannot really blame me for that!” Macy shouted back, matching Harry’s angry tone, “I didn't ask for this any more than you did! It is not my fault!”   
He knew she was right, it wasn’t her fault. But that didn't make it hurt any less, and it didn't make him any less mad, “How can I not blame you!? It takes two people to make a terrible sexual mistake, Macy!”

“Yes, and one of those people were you!” She shouted, her eyes glaring daggers into her whitelighter’s soul, “And, God, Harry! I didn't have sex with him! I never did anything to betray you!”

“But you wanted to!” 

“How could I not be in love with him!? He is a part of you! I never betrayed you! You pretend like you’re such different people, but you are one person! I never betrayed you! I never had sex with him, I never even kissed him! I never betrayed you!”

“But you wanted to!” Harry repeated, “You may have never kissed him, you may have never had sex with him, but you most certainly did betray me! You have been stringing me along ever since you read my mind! And I was fine with that! I would have always been fine with that! Until you went and you fell in love with him! The one person I hate most in this world and the next, Macy! You fell in love with him! Was I- was I not good enough!? Not dark enough, not mysterious enough!? Have I not killed enough good people in cold blood for you, Macy!? God, if only you could see the way you look when you talk about him! You just love the danger of it all! You think it’s exciting to be with   
someone dark, and horrible! You chose the wrong one!”

“He is not dark and horrible! He is you! Why can’t you just see that!? Why can’t you accept that I can love all of you!? I did not choose him! He was charming, yes, and seductive, and I had some sort of feelings for him! But I did not choose him! Why can’t you see that?” Macy leaped forward, and placed her hand on Harry’s jawline, tears filling her eyes. And the room got very quiet. For a long moment, Harry and Macy just looked into one another’s eyes. He brought one hand up to hers, and he wrapped his fingers around delicate hands. And he moved her hand from his jawline to his lips, and he pressed a kiss against her knuckles. It would have been such a soft and chaste moment, if not for the look of utter betrayal and heartbreak in Harry’s eyes.

“Because… it was never… me.”

Macy pulled her hand away from Harry’s as a single tear slipped down her cheek, “I- I’m sorry. This isn’t easy for me!”

“I just don’t know,” Harry spoke softly, his eyes falling to the ground, “How this could happen. Did I-- Did I make it that easy for you to walk right in and out of my life?”

“No,” The woman’s voice broke as she tried to choke back a sob, “No, Harry, I have loved you. I have loved you more than would seem humanly possible! I never wanted to be with him! I only ever wanted you! But I- I was haunted! He was haunting me! I tried like hell to avoid him! I went days without sleep so he couldn’t visit me in my dreams! And he broke me down! The harder I fought, the worse it got! So, it was just easier for me to give in to him! You are so good, and so beautiful, and I have never loved anyone so much that it made my heart hurt until I met you! I have tried not to think about you, and I prayed for you to just leave me be! But I can’t let you go, because you-- you are my luckless romance! And you are my hopeless dream! It is you, Harry! It was never him! It was always just… it was you.”


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN!!! Things are about to get VERY sexy VERY fast.   
> DO NOT BE ALARMED!!!!
> 
> Happy reading!!!

“You are my luckless romance!” Macy shouted, giving up on trying to fight the tears that she had been so desperately trying to hold in, “And you are my hopeless dream! It is you, Harry! It was never him! It was always just… it was you.”

Maybe it was his exhaustion, or maybe it was the desperate look in her eyes, or maybe it was the fact that the both of them had avoided being this close to one another for half a year. He just couldn’t stand by and watch who might have been the love of his life go and be with the man he could have been. He couldn’t let her go. 

Harry wrapped one arm around Macy’s waist, quickly pulling her body closer to his. His free hand found itself entangled in her curly locks of hair, as soon as he felt her hips against his. He heard a small gasp escape her lips, as she realized what was happening, and he didn't make another move.

In that moment, all Macy could think about was a story her roommate had told her in college. ‘Making love is like a game of chess’, she had said. Harry had made the first move. And now it was her turn. She slowly, almost hesitantly, raised her hand to his face, cupping his jawline back into her hand, the pad of her thumb slowly caressing his lower lip. Her free hand pressing gently against Harry’s chest. Under it, she could feel the rhythmic beating of his heart. Now it was his turn. 

The whitelighter parted his lips, just slightly, and he took the tip of Macy’s thumb into his mouth. His teeth gently grazed at the skin on her small finger, his tongue barely flicking over the very tip of it. He glanced up, catching her eyes in his. He must have looked into her hickory colored eyes a thousand times, but in this moment, for the first time, he truly saw them. He truly saw her. 

Macy moved her hand from his mouth back to his neck, she knew what she wanted for her move. She wanted him. She pressed her lips into his, hungrily. For a moment, it felt like she was the one who hadn’t eaten a proper meal in days, like Harry Greenwood was the first snack she’d had access to all week. And he tasted… better than good. Like mints and tea, better than good. 

Harry’s lips met hers with parelleled hunger. Like she was all he wanted and so much more. His grip tightened around her hair, as he attempted to pull her closer, if that was even possible. He lips moved from her lips, down her cheek, past her jaw, to her neck. He nipped and sucked at her skin, the smell of her lilac purfume driving him crazy.

Macy swallowed, audibly, at the feeling of Harry leaving open mouthed kisses over her carotid, his mouth slow moving down from her neck to her chest. Her hands slid down from his neck to the rim of his pants, tugging off his belt was quickly as she could, throwing it to the floor near the couch. 

Harry moved back up to her lips, with intense desire. He felt insatiable. He needed her. His hands, too, fell to the rim of her high-waisted jeans, tugging open one button at a time. It wasn’t until that moment that he cursed Macy’s four-buttoned pants, “Bloody hell, who needs four buttons!?”

A giggle escaped Macy’s lips as her whitelighter undid the second, and then third button. Her hands moved up Harry’s chest, fiddling with the buttons on his suit jacket. The jacket was nearly half way off when Macy froze, “... Orb!”

“... Pardon?” Harry looked up from the witch’s infuriating amount of pant buttons, to look at her with confusion. And then he realized what she had heard. Keys jingling outside the door. 

“Orb, Harry! Orb!” Macy shouted, quickly fidgeting with the bottons on her pants, quickly closing them back up. Harry didn't have time to argue, there was no time. He quickly vanished from the living room, leaving Macy standing there alone. 

Macy’s eyes fell to Harry’s belt on the floor. Using her foot, she shoved it under the couch, hoping her sisters wouldn’t see it.

“Hey, Mace, we’re home!” A voice called out from the front door. Within the second it took for Macy to sit down on the couch, the Vera sisters had entered the living room. “Is Harry here?” 

“Uh, th- I- no,” She shook her head, “Why?”

“I thought I heard voices,” The middle sister, Mel, shrugged.

“Oh, that-- I was watching t.v.,’ Macy shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. 

Maggie, the younger sister, let her eyes fall to the coffee table, where Macy’s computer was sitting, closed. She raised an eyebrow, “... Porn?” 

“I- I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer,” Macy shook her head. “You guys got home earlier. Uh, save the witch?” 

Mel nodded, “And vanquished the demon. All without any powers. Just good old fashion potions.”

“I’m gonna summon Meghan Markle,” Maggie said, “Give him an update.”

“No!” Macy shouted, way quicker than maybe she should have, “I, uh… I mean… it’s late. I’m not sure he’s been sleeping. We should wait until tomorrow.”

The truth was, of course, if either of her sisters saw Harry in his disheveled state, they would end up connecting the dots. The dots that were best left unconnected. Sometimes you just don’t want your sisters to find out that you were having almost sex with the one person who was sworn to protect you, no matter what. After all, now more than ever, they needed to be united, all four of them. If they couldn’t trust Harry to keep his head on straight during missions, things could go real bad, real fast.

“Jeez, okay,” Maggie put her hands up in defeat, “Tomorrow.”

As her sisters left the room to go get cleaned up from all the demon-vanquishing, Macy sighed to herself. God damn their timing. She were so close. She could still feel Harry’s finger tips across her skin. And all she wanted was to feel more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first time writing a semi-sexy scene. I read an article in preparation. Feedback is more than welcome. In fact, feedback is encouraged if you want more sexy scenes in the future. Did the chess bit help or hurt it? Was I not graphic enough? Too graphic? Could I have added something or kept something out that would have made it better? Please tell me.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Harry watch T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much less sexy, do not be alarmed.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

Macy found herself laying in bed later that night, unable to fall asleep. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Had she really just almost had sex with her whitelighter? And had she really just kicked him out of her house? Did she or did she not basically tell him to climb out of her window as if they were in high school? She was absolutely mortified. 

She knew that more likely than not, Harry was up in the attic, sleeping on the old couch. If he was even sleeping at all. He hadn’t been sleeping much lately. He said it was because of her. Because he loved her.

What, and she could not stress this enough, the fuck? What was she supposed to do about that? He confessed his love to her, and she confessed back! And then they almost did the sex! The only person she had ever had sex with before straight up died! And now she was going to have sex with her whitelighter!? 

She groaned and covered her face with her hands. What if she had sex with Harry and that completely ruined their witch/whitelighter relationship!? How could they work together!? But, God, the chemistry was good. The way his lips felt on hers. But NO! What if the sex was weird!? And worse than that, what if the sex was good!?   
‘Oh, fuck it,’ She thought to herself, before sitting up in her bed and speaking, aloud, into the dark, “... Harry? You up?”

Not even a second later, the man in question appeared in front of her in his usual orbiness. He was in his pajamas, which Macy couldn’t help but think he looked adorable in. She couldn’t hide her smile, even in the dark of night. His pajamas were a light-ish blue, and silky looking. A button up shirt and pants that had obviously been ironed. Even his sleep clothes, he ironed. 

“... What?” Harry asked, a small smile crossing his lips as Macy stared, in awe, at his pajamas. 

“What? Nothing,” She laughed, lightly, pulling her focus from his clothes and up to his eyes. His pretty green eyes. God, she had a serious problem. She couldn’t focus on anything other than how pretty he was! She needed to focus on something, anything else, “Why aren’t you sleeping!?” 

“Wh- You summoned me!” 

“You wouldn’t know that if you hadn’t been awake! … I think. ...Probably. … I don’t know how the connection thingy works for when you’re summoned. But you should be asleep!”

“I-- Wh-- You should be asleep!” The man countered, “What if somebody needs saving and you can’t save them because you’re all tired from not sleeping!?” 

After a moment of silence, Macy spoke, “... I can’t sleep. I just-- I keep… thinking about earlier…”

“Oh, you mean when you kicked me out of the house and I orbed to New Jersey? Do you know what’s in New Jersey, Macy? It’s a nightmare. I was scared for my life!” 

“I didn't tell you to go to New Jersey!?”  
“My orbing is still all wonky from that time when I didn't let you die! Do you remember that!?” Harry asked, trying to stifle his laughter so Mel and Macy didn't hear them. Macy covered her face with both hands, laughing like crazy. That actually made a lot of sense. She kicked him out and he ended up in New Jersey. 

“Anyways!” She said, in attempt to change the subject, “I can’t sleep! And it’s your fault!”

“Well, I can’t sleep, either! And it is, also, your fault!”

“... Do you want to… indulge in our little guilty pleasure?” Macy asked, hesitantly, almost afraid he might say no. But her anxiety didn't last long, when a small smill lit up his entire face. 

“I would love to,” He said, reaching behind him to lock the bedroom door. He quickly moved to Macy’s bed, sitting on top of the covers next to her as she grabbed her laptop, “Where were we?”

“Episode eight,” Macy said, with a little grin, pulling Netflix up on her laptop, “The BAU is investigating the disappearance of an undercover cop.”

“Ah, excellent,” The whitelighter interlaced his fingers, his hands sitting on his lap. The two of them had finished Heaven’s Vice weeks ago, and now they were slowly making their way through Criminal Minds. Macy loved crime shows, and Harry loved Macy. So, he watched them with her. After they finished Criminal Minds they were going to watch Rizzoli and Isles, and then Person of Interest. Macy had quite the list. 

\---

Harry wasn’t sure when he fell asleep. Somewhere between during episode nine or ten, maybe. The last thing he remembered was Elle and Reid pretending to cut a device out of a man’s arm on a train. And then he woke up next to Macy, in her bed. He was still sitting, slightly, up against the headboard, with Macy’s leaning against him, her head on his chest. He wasn’t sure how long they had slept for. But he was sure that it was the best he had slept in weeks. 

“Macy!” He heard Maggie’s voice from the other side of her bedroom door, “Why is your door locked!? Wake up! It’s your turn to watch for dots!” 

“Yea, yea,” She mumbled, as she came to, “Oh, Harry… When did we fall asleep?”

“Episode nine, I think,” The whitelighter said with a small smile, closing her laptop and moving it over onto her bedside table, “You go distract your sister. I’m going to orb back up to the attic.”

“And end up in New Jersey again? No. Just wait here. I’ll get rid of her,” Macy said, climbing off of her bed, “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Like I have a choice,” He said, with a small smile, sitting up and streching his back while Macy peaked out of the door and quickly headed downstairs to find her sister in the kitchen, “Maggie.”

“Morning,” Maggie handed her a cup of coffee.

“Where’s Mel?”

“Apothacary. You know, I think she has a thing for that Kat girl. She’s been spending an awful lot of time there lately. And it’s not for the ingredients, if you know what I mean,” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows, making Macy laugh, “You’re watching the dots. And Harry if you can find him. I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”

Macy nodded, taking a sip of her coffee, careful not to burn her mouth, “Okay.”

Maggie nodded and began heading back up the stairs, “I’m gonna borrow your rose gold earrings, okay?”

“Okay,” Macy shrugged. She was always borrowing her rose gold earrings. Macy had given up on trying to stop her. A second too late, she realized, “Maggie, wait!” 

Maggie did not wait, however, because what kind of story would this be if she did, “Aah! Meghan Markle! Jesus, Harry, what are you doing in here!?”

“Uh…” She could hear him trying to make an accuse from where she stood, frozen in her spot in the kitchen, “My orbing… still all wonky. I was trying to get to the bathroom.”

“... It’s like three feet from the attic. Walk, dude,” Macy could almost hear Maggie’s eyeroll as she grabbed the earrings and headed back down the stairs, “Did you know that Harry irons his pajamas? What kind of person irons their pajamas?”

Macy hid her smile behind her coffee mug. His ironed pajamas were very cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? That's three chapters in three days! Your comments really keep me going. You're feeding my obsession, and in return, I shall feed yours with more Hacy content. Did you guys like it?


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets suspicious, Macy and Harry try to save a witch's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't great, not a lot of romantic Hacy content, but this is my second chapter today, so here you go.
> 
> Happy reading!

“Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, slow down,” Mel said to her frantic younger sister from where she was helping Kat restock shelves at the Apothecary, “What are you saying?”

“I think there’s something going on between Macy and Harry!” Maggie said, barely able to contain her bouncing. She was so excited! Just imagine if Harry and Macy got together! She couldn’t imagine anything more perfect!

“Like… dot related something?” Mel asked, raising an eyebrow. Was Maggie trying to tell her that Macy and Harry were in danger? Why did she look so happy about that?

“I think she means, like, sexually,” Kat said, joining into their conversation, “Sexually, Maggie?”

“Sexually,” Maggie nodded, an excited grin on her lips. 

“Oh, gross, Mags,” Mel made a face of complete and utter disgust, “I will never understand you heterosexuals.”

“Are you kidding?! Harry is a total fox! Macy would be lucky to have him! … I bet he’s a great kisser.”

“Okay, first of all, no woman is ever lucky to be with any men. Men are horrible and disgusting and being gay was a blessing on my soul. As far as men go Harry is… okay. But if anything, he would be lucky to have Macy. Have you seen our sister? She is a goddess. She is brilliant and beautiful and could kill him if she wanted.”

Kat laughed, “You’re intense, aren’t you?” 

“She is, it’s exhausting.”

“But what would that mean for us if they did get together? Our whole family dynamic would be way off. Harry lives in our attic! Ew, would he move into her room!? Would-- Should I kick him out? Should I threaten to cut off his dick?”

“What!? No, Mel!” Maggie screeched, “Be normal, for like, two seconds!” 

“What even makes you think they’re sleeping together!?” 

“Uh, I walked into Macy’s room this morning and there he was!”

“... Naked?” Kat asked.

“What? No,” Maggie shook her head, “In his pajamas! They were all ironed. He ironed his pajamas!”

“Was Macy naked?” Kat asked.

“No. She was in the kitchen drinking coffee!”

“Were there hickeys?”

“None!”

“Either they’re really good at having secret sex or they’re not having sex at all,” Kat said, with a little nod.

“Okay, will you two stop it!? Macy and Harry are not having secret sex!”

“Who’s having secret sex?” A voice asked from the doorway of the Apothecary.

“Their sister and some guy who lives in their basement,” Kat grinned, turning to see who was in the doorway. It was Jordan, from the gym. Maggie had been lowkey stalking him because of some ring he wore which gave her premonitions of the future. 

Maggie made a face, “Not in our basement! He lives in our attic!”

“Why do you have some guy living in your attic?” Jordan asked, looking confused. After all, he had just walked into the room.

“... I can’t do this,” Mel shook her head, and walked out of the Apothecary. She absolutely did not need to be thinking about her sister sleeping with their whitelighter.

\---

While her sisters and their human-y friends were discussing her sex life, Macy and Harry were currently almost dying. They were trying to save the latest flashing dot on the map. Which was hard, you know, when there are demons trying to kill you. 

“Macy, look out!” Harry shouted as one particularly male demon shot something green from it’s fingertips towards the young witch.

Macy screamed a ducked down to the ground, barely getting missed by the green probably deadly magic, “That was just rude!”   
She extended her arms and shot a blast of hot red fire at the demon. The demon, in turn, screamed in agony.

But of course, it couldn’t be that easy to just vanquish a demon and safe a witch from getting murdered, because two more demons came running up to Macy after she sent their friend back to Hell. 

“Harry! A little help!” Macy shouted over to where Harry was healing the witch, who was laying on the ground. His orbing wasn’t the only one of his powers that was all wonky. His healing also didn't go as well as he would have hoped. It was taking too long to heal her. 

“Just one second, love,” Harry called back, his hands glowing a bright blue as he slowly healed the witch on the ground. 

“Hey! Killing her was the last thing my demon friend did! Stop trying to heal her!” A female demon shouted over at Harry, “God, you whitelighters really are assholes! No wonder you all got dead!”

“Okay, uncalled for,” Harry glared over at the demon, who quickly got burnt by Macy’s fire. “Use the containment spell!”

“Alligatum est!” Macy shouted in the direction of the demon, binding it in place. She then ran over to Harry, “How is she?” 

“Not well,” He shook his head, “I can’t seem to keep her alive. She’s tachycardic.” 

“... You can tell that without even touching her?” Macy asked, a little impressed. She had to mentally slap herself. She needed to focus at the task at hand and not how hot Harry looked using medical lingo! “Uh, just heal her minor wounds. If she codes, we can do CPR. Like normal people.”

“A brilliant idea, in theory, but if I move my hands, her left lung is going to collapse and she’s going to die.”

“Uh, so, we perform an emergency tracheotomy. Do you have a scalpel and a chest tube?”

“... Do I have a scalpel and a chest tube on my person in the middle of nowhere Kansas? No, Macy, I do not have a scalpel and chest tube! I have, uh, a pocket knife!”

“Got a pen?” Macy asked, ignoring the man’s sarcasm. 

“I have a pen!” The bound demon said, holding up a pen. 

Both Macy and Harry looked up at the demon, “C-Can we have your pen?”

“Depends. Can I have my freedome?” The demon asked, crossing his arms. 

“... Sidebar,” Macy turned to Harry, “If we let him go, he’s going to kill more witches.”

“If we vanquish him, she’s going to die,” Harry glanced up at Macy. 

“So, we let him go. Kill him next time we see him?” She asked, which earned her no more than a nod from her whitelighter, “... Fine. We’ll let you go. Demitte ex carcere.”

The invisible force trapping the demon in a bubble disappeared and he tossed Macy the pen, before running off into the woods, leaving Macy and Hary to try and keep the witch alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! Chapter III didn't get as much traction as I had hoped. I was really proud of the 'Harry irons his pajamas' bit.   
> Again, your comments fuel my desire to write. So, here is your fourth chapter in three days. 
> 
> Next chapter I'm either going to show Hacy performing surgery in the middle of nowhere Kansas or I will just flash forward to after the surgery. Tell me what you want, demon spawns!!! 
> 
> Oh, also, I had to do research to find those spells for the binding. So, I put work into this chapter! Barely.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a gal's just gotta perform an emergency tracheotomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five chapters, four days! I'm not saying I'm amazing or anything, but the amount of chapters per days speaks for itself.
> 
> Happy reading!!

“Burn the germs off of the knife,” Harry commanded, both of his hands still glowing over the witch’s body. Sure, they had just let a demon back off into the word to kill again, but there was no time to worry about that. He had to keep the dying woman’s lungs working until Macy could get the pen into it.

“I know what to do, I am a doctor, remember?” Macy hissed, setting one of her hands aflame. She held the blade of Harry’s pocket knife right over her burning hand, burning away any germs that were living on it. She then put her hand out and grabbed the pen, quickly pulling it apart, removing the ink tube from inside so she could use the straw-like part, “I can’t sterilize this, it’ll melt.”

“That’s fine,” Harry promised, “The doctors can worry about infection when she gets to the hospital. We just gotta keep her alive long enough to get her to one.”

Macy nodded and moved to sit opposite her whitelighter, on the right side of the dying witch. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, “Just above the cricoid. Half an inch long, half an inch deep. Insert the tube two inches.”

“Hey,” Harry spoke, his voice steady, “You can do this.”

Macy nodded again, although she had very little faith in herself in that moment. It had been a long time since she had learned how to do a medical procedure. She was a geneticist. Not a surgeon! But Harry believed in her. Maybe because that was his only option at the moment. Because not believing in her meant the woman lying in front of them would die. So, it was probably best that she start believing in herself, too.

“Just above the cricoid. Half an inch long, half an inch deep. Insert the tube two inches,” Macy let out another shaky breath before placing two fingers on the witch’s larynx (what most people would know as the adam’s apple) and she slid her finger down until she felt the cricoid. There was a small space between the larynx and the cricoid, that was where she made her cut, “Half an inch long, half an inch deep…”

“Now cut the cricothyroid membrane,” Harry nodded, the glowing in his hands fading as he began to lose what little control he had of his healing abilities. 

“Cutting the cricothyroid membrane,” Macy repeated, cutting a little deeper into the woman’s neck, “Inserting the tube--”

“Two inches,” Harry said, and even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could almost hear the smile in his voice. He was proud of her. 

Macy carefully slid the tube from the pen part way into the woman’s trachea-- two inches, to be exact. And Harry stopped helping her breathe, removing his hands from above her neck and chest. The two of them held their breaths, waiting to see if the dying witch would stop dying. 

With a rise and fall of her chest, both Harry and Macy began to breathe again, with much relief. 

“Oh, thank god,” Macy breathed out, holding the tube in place, “I need something to hold this in place until we can get her to a hospital.”

“Way ahead of you,” Harry nodded, pulling his tie from around his neck. It took a couple of minutes for them to figure out a way to get the tie to stay around her neck whilst holding the pen tube, but eventually they got it. 

\---

When Macy and Harry jumped back through the portal to their witch-ness protection center slash office, they were greeted by Mel and Maggie, one of who was working on recreating The Book of Shadows, and one of who was just annoying the other. 

“You’re back,” Mel smiled, looking up from where she was sitting, “We noticed it went well. Put her name up on the board.”

Macy went to reach for a piece of chalk, but Harry quickly jumped in front of her and grabbed it, “No! We must protect your hands at all costs, Dr. Vaughn!”

Maggie made a face of both confusion and amusement, “Dr. Vaughn?”

“Okay, haha, very funny,” Macy rolled her eyes, but there was a small glint of amusement behind them, “Give me the chalk.”

“Tsk, tsk, you mustn’t forget that you are a doctor, Macy!” Harry teased, scribbling the witch they saved’s name on the black board, “You cannot do something as trivial as write a name on a board. We can’t risk losing those hands!”

“... You’re an ass,” Macy laughed.

Maggie cleared her throat, giving Mel a look, which the middle sister knew was her way of trying to get her to believe that Macy was sleeping with Harry. So, they had some weird inside joke? That didn't mean they were having sex! 

As if Maggie knew exactly what Mel was thinking, she asked, “Where’s your tie, Har?”

“Oh, please, direct all questions to Dr. Vaughn. A mere civilian like me could not answer such a complex question.” 

“Okay, I get it, Harry,” Macy sighed, the smile never leaving her lips, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“... Sex,” Maggie mouthed to Mel, as Macy and Harry laughed over their weird inside joke. Of course, if they wouldn’t tell her where his tie went, it must have meant they lost it during all of the sex. Which, of course, was absurd, because she and Mel had been watching the two of them save the dot and not having sex. 

“You can make it up to me over a cuppa,” Harry said, smiling fondly at the eldest of the three sisters, as he lead her to the door, “Dr. Vaughn.”  
“Oh, why thank you, Professor Greenwood, for giving me this opportunity.”

“It is, of course, the right thing to do. After all, who could stay upset with a woman who saves lives with her vast knowledge of medical procedures, Dr. Vaughn?” 

“How ever could I repay you for forgiving me, Professor Greenwood?” Macy asked, as the two of them stepped through the door to Safe Space. If Harry could joke about her status as a doctor, then she, too, could joke about his status as a professor. 

“... You believe me now?” Maggie asked Mel, crossing her arms, after their sister and whitelighter had left the room.

Without looking up from the new potential Book of Shadows, Mel said, “Nope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you and I both know how to perform an emergency trach. It's a pretty straight forward procedure. 
> 
> Again, I thrive off of comments. Please leave me some, I'm needy.


	6. Chapter VI; A Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vera-Vaughn-Greenwoods manage to ruin not one, not two, but three Thanksgiving Dinners in less than three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me all day to write this. I woke up, I wrote some. I went to the store. I wrote some. I went to another store. I wrote some. My family BBQ'd. I wrote some. I watched some TV. I wrote some. I forgot the order in which I did those things. I wrote some. I am very tired. This chapter is double the length of all my previous chapters. I want sleep. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Was the first thing Macy heard before she opened her eyes. Oh great. A controversial holiday in the Vera-Vaughn household. She had been dreading this day for several weeks. 

“Aren’t you vegan?” Macy grumbled, pulling her covers up over her head.

“... Ish,” Maggie shrugged, “Happy Turkey Murder Day! Come on! Get up!”

“I would love to, but I don’t want to,” Macy said, still buried under her blankets, “Go away, Vera.”

“... Would it make you feel better if Harry told us we can’t blindfold everyone we know and bring them home so we can’t host Thanksgiving Dinner here?”

“... It would, actually,” Macy nodded, pulling her blankets off from over her head. And in that moment, she might have been more in love with Harry than she had ever been. “We’re not having people over?”

“No. But we were invited over to Jordan’s. And I think Mel said something about going over to Kat’s.”

“... You have no idea how glad I am that Harry is my only friend,” Macy laughed, climbing out of her bed, “Have fun.”

“What? No, I can’t show up alone! That’s so depressing! And Lola already thinks I’m after her man! No, I need you to come with me! And Harry, too! It’ll be way less weird if I have some hot guy on my arm.”

“... Sorry, you want to take Harry… as your date? Why don’t you just… not go?” Macy asked, heading over to her closet to find something to wear.

“Because I was invited! It would be rude not to show up. Duh,” Maggie moved her sister away from the closet and started rummaging through it to find something for her. 

“Show up where?” A voice called from the open door. Mel. 

“She wants to go to Jordan’s Thanksgiving dinner with Meghan Markle as her date,” Macy explained as Maggie truffled through her closet. 

“Oh,” Mel nodded, “But I need Harry to go with me to Kat’s!”

“But you’re gay,” Maggie said, still rifling through their eldest sister’s closet, “I need Harry so Lola doesn’t feel weird about me being at their Thanksgiving.”

“Yea, and Harry has manners. Actual British manners. I can’t go alone. I need someone with British manners to come with me,” Mel insisted.

“Or, and just consider this, you guys, you can go on your own, and leave Harry alone, since he is his own person,” Macy suggested as Maggie pulled out a nice shirt, jeans, and a nice sweater.

“... We’ll let Harry decide,” Maggie said, as Macy pulled off her sleep shirt and started getting dressed.

“Harry!” Mel and Maggie shouted, loud enough for Harry to hear from the attic. He came running. 

“What is it?” He asked, looking very worried. Then, of course, he saw Macy in her bra, putting on a shirt, “Oh, dear.” 

He quickly turned around, as Mel began to ask, “Thanksgiving with me at Kat’s house or Thanksgiving pretending to be Maggie’s date at Jordan’s house?”

“I beg your pardon?” Harry asked, sounding confused.

“They need you at Thanksgiving due to your maleness and manners,” Macy laughed, as she buttoned up her t-shirt. 

“Ah… I see,” He nodded, “Although, you do know I am British? We don’t celebrate Thanksgiving.” 

“You’re a member of the Vera-Vaughn family,” Maggie said, just shocked, “You celebrate Thanksgiving!”

“Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood family,” Macy grinned, “Hyphenated.” 

“Why can’t we do them both? We could make an appearance at both dinners. What do you say, Macy? Are you in?” Harry asked, his back still towards the girls. 

“Oh, I wasn’t invited. I don’t have the same maleness and British-ness as you,” Macy laughed.

“Of course you’re coming!” Maggie insisted, “The Vera-Vaughn-Greenwoods do Thanksgiving!” 

“We do?” Macy groaned, “But--”

“No buts!” Mel said, loudly, “You’re coming!” 

“But-- This is a controversial holiday! Why are we celebrating it!? In the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood family!? Why are we not cursing white people for what they did to the Native Americans!?” Macy asked, “I think we should stay home in protest. Eat Mac and Cheese. Go to bed early.”

“Oh, I don’t know, Macy,” Harry said, she could almost hear his grin, “It will be my first American Thanksgiving. We should do it as a family.”

“At home. With Mac and Cheese,” She groaned, “You can turn around, Harry.”

Harry did as he was told, and he was greeted with three fully clothed Vera-Vaughn sisters. Macy, of course, was only half dressed. She still had her pajama pants on. “It could be quite lovely, Macy. Besides, it’s Thanksgiving. And what I am most thankful for is our little family.”

“We have no powers,” Mel said, crossing her arms.

“Our friends think we’re dead,” Maggie agreed.

“White people have ruined America,” Macy nodded, “So, we stay home. And watch Criminal Minds. And eat Mac and Cheese. And go to bed early.” 

“But we have one another. You’ve made new friends. We will get our powers back. And white people ruin everything. But today, on this day of Thanks, we can go out. We can get extremely drunk. We can have three Thanksgiving dinners. And we can be thankful for what we do have.”

“We can go to Jordan’s house first. Harry can pretend to be my boyfriend. Minimal making out. We’ll be in and out of there in an hour.”

“And then we can go to Kat’s house. Where everyone-- including you, Maggie-- will be polite. An hour and a half, tops.”

“And then we can come home and watch t.v. and eat mac and cheese, and go to bed early,” Macy nodded, “Fine. I’m in.”

“Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood on three!” Maggie put her hand out towards the middle of the three of them. Harry put his hand on top of hers, Mel put her hand on top of his, and Macy put her hand on top of Mel’s. 

“Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood!” The four of them shouted, throwing their hands up into the air. And then proceeded to agree to never talk about again, because even in the privacy of their own home, it was far too embarrassing.” 

\---

“Maggie!” Jordan’s girlfriend opened the door with a small, sort of awkward smile. It must have been very weird for her to have some weird chick Jordan was always hanging out with in her house, “And… friends!”

“Hi, Lola,” Maggie said, with a big, bright, Maggie smile. It is important you all know, two of the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter had drank an entire bottle of wine on the car ride over to Jordan’s house. It was supposed to be a hostess gift for Lola, but there was no way Mel was going to get through Thanksgiving dinner sober. “These are my sisters, Mel and Macy. And this is my guy, Harry.”

“... No way this can go wrong,” Mel mumbled to Macy, who failed to stifle drunken her laughter. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Harry reached his arm out and failing to shake Lola’s hand, “Maggie speaks very fondly of you and Jordan.”

“You… too,” Lola lied. Lola didn't even know Maggie had a boyfriend! Which, Maggie knew was because she didn't have a boyfriend. But she couldn’t exactly say that, could she? “Uh, come on in, you guys. Jordan, Maggie’s here! She brought people!-- Jordan’s been cooking all day. We always end up having way too much food, so we have to invite literally everyone we know.”

“Aw,” Maggie said with a smile, “Well, in the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood house, we very rarely cook anything that isn’t sweets.”

Maggie motioned towards Macy, who was holding a pie, and staring at the porch light. Of course she brought a pie. Who showed up to a Thanksgiving dinner without pie? It was just common decency, even if she was drunk. She had two pies in the car and several more back home. Maybe she had a pie problem. That was nobody’s business. 

“Oh, you can just take that into the kitchen, where our variety of pies live. If you can find space on the counter. I wasn’t kidding when I said we have way too much food,” Lola laughed.

“I will bring it into the kitchen,” Macy said, with a large grin. 

“I will join you. Perhaps we could be of some ass-- assistance in there,” Harry placed his hand on the small of Macy’s back and led her into the kitchen-- Lola had pointed in the right direction.

“Hey, Jordan,” Macy greeted, loudly, as she and Harry walked into the kitchen. 

“Macy. So glad you could make it. This must be Harry?” Jordan extended his flour-covered hand to the whitelighter, who took his hand and shook it, “I hear you two have been having secret sex.”

“... Really no way this could go wrong,” Macy sighed, covering her eyes with one hand. She was drunk and for some reason Jordan thought she and Harry were having secret sex, meanwhile, Jordan’s girlfriend thought Maggie and Harry were having normal, non-secret sex. 

This was going to be a long dinner. 

“Help yourselves to anything,” Jordan motioned to a counter full of food, “Take some home. Take some to a homeless shelter. Feed the stray dogs in your neighborhood. Just get it out of my house when you leave or Lola and I will be eating Thanksgiving dinner until New Years.”

“Very well,” Harry chuckled. 

“Ooh, Harry, cake!” Macy exclaimed, excitedly, running over to a counter full of cakes and pies and cookies and brownies, “Harry, brownies!” 

“We will take a cake and brown--” Harry was cut off by Macy shoving a handful of brownies into his mouth.

“I love brownies!” Macy shrieked, as she fed her whitelighter a large chunk of sweets. The brownies had previously been uncut, so there was just a giant chunk taken out of the pan. 

The shriek was enough to draw Lola into the kitchen, “Everything all--” She froze when she saw Macy feeding Harry brownies, messily. “Wh--”

“It’s fine, they’ve been having secret sex,” Jordan said, paying the witch and whitelighter very little attention as he tended to his mashed potatoes, “And I think they’ve been drinking.”

“... Don’t tell Maggie,” Harry said through the brownies in his mouth, as he and Macy both tried to contain their laughter. 

\---

“That dinner could not have gone worse!” Maggie hit Harry with her handbag as the four of them stood on the doorway of Kat’s house, “Now Lola knows I’m single and pities me because you were cheating on me with my own sister!”

“I’m sorry, Mags! I got really excited about the brownies!” Macy said, still unable to control her laughter, even an hour later.

“To be fair, th-they were delicious,” Harry nodded, Macy’s uncontrollable giggled infecting him. 

“I love Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood Thanksgiving!” Mel laughed. 

“Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood!” Mel, Harry, and Macy all shouted, pumping their arms into the air, drunkenly. 

“Agh!” Maggie huffed, “I am already tired of being designated sober! I hate you all!” 

The door swung open to reveal Kat, who was smiling brightly, “Mel! You came!”

“Of course I came!” Mel said with a bright, tipsy smile, “Because I-- Excuse me-- I am veeeeery pilate--”

“Polite?” Maggie made a face. Her sister could not hold her wine.

“Very polite,” Mel nodded, “And as a very pilate--”

“Polite.”

“--Person, I am, of course, here. To eat food and celebrate white people-- white people taking over America! Also, on top of being very, very pilate--”

Maggie sighed, “Polite.”

“Very, very pol-- that, yea-- I think you’re very pretty. But I have a deal with Maggie-- you remember Maggie-- we’re not gonna date people in this town because we have--” Mel leaned forward to whisper to Kat, “We have love problems-- issues-- I have two ex girlfriends who think I’m dead-- Jada and Niko. Niko is very pretty. And Jada-- sparks. Electricity, you know? You know. And Maggie-- you remember Maggie, my sister, Maggie-- she fell in love with a half-demon--”

“Stop talking,” Maggie put her hands on Mel’s shoulder and moved her away from Kat, “She’s drunk. They’re all drunk. I live with children.”

“Maggie’s having fake non-secret sex with Harry,” Macy giggled, “And I’m not having any sex with Harry, which is a shame. Because he’s soooo pretty.”

“Uh… why don’t you guys come in?” Kat stepped aside, so the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwoods could come into her home.

“I can come inside, but you won’t get any sex out of me,” Mel shook her head, “Because I have a deal with Maggie-- you remember Maggie--”

“She remembers me! And even if she didn't, you’ve just introduced me like three times!” Maggie snapped, “Get inside and find some coffee!”

“Pfft. Okay, Mom,” Harry chuckled, “That’s funny, because I don’t have a mom.”

“Me neither,” Macy choked with laughter, before getting very serious, “Oh, my god! We’re all orphans!” And then she proceeded to burst into laughter again. 

“Inside!” Maggie shouted, ushering her family into Kat’s house. 

\---

They Vera-Vaughn-Greenwoods didn't stay very long at the Chandra household because Mel kept making inappropriate gay jokes, Macy started finger painting on everything with gravy, and Harry kept freaking everyone out by telling stories about witch-related things. Luckily, no one believed him, because he was very drunk. 

Maggie ended up taking them home, even before dinner had even been served, “Stop running through the house! Melanie Vera, put your pants back on! I swear to God--”

“I want Mac and Cheeeeeese!” Macy shouted, for what felt like the fifth time in the past five minutes, “You promised if I went to your stupid dinners we could have Mac and Cheese!”

“I second Mac and Cheese!” Harry agreed, rather loudly, “It’s so American!”

“Mel, put your fucking pants back on!” Maggie shouted at her sister, who was running up and down the stairs in her panties, “I will make Mac and Cheese in a minute! Mel--”

“Pants are leg jail!” Mel shouted, “Make Mac and Cheese!”

“God damn-- Fine! I will make Mac and Cheese! If the three of you will just sit down for ten minutes! On the couch! Sit!”

“Gaah!” Mel shouted, storming back down the stairs and flopping onto the couch.

“I swear, you are children. Lightweight children!” Maggie shouted, as she headed into the kitchen, “The three of you shared one bottle of wine! How are you this drunk!?”  
Of course, by time Maggie had finished making her family the Mac and Cheese, they were all passed out on the couch. So, that was a colossal waste of her time. 

Maggie took the entire pot of cheesey noodles up to her room, climbed into bed, and grumbled, “That’s it. We’re staying home next Thanksgiving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was not going to have them be drunk. But the tireder I got, the drunker they became. You know how it is.   
> Extra long chapter for an extra suck holiday. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, Punch A Nazi, and Goodnight.


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy, Mel, and Harry are very hungover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short and has very little anything in it. I'm just way too tired to write a proper anything. But I was determined to keep up with my one-chapter-a-day thingy. 
> 
> Happy Reading.

Thanksgiving was a blur. Macy couldn’t remember anything from the night before. She remembered drinking a bottle of wine in the car, driving to Jordan’s house. And she vaguely remembered brownies. And that was it. It hurt to much to even try to remember anything else that had happened. She was so hungover. 

“Mm,” She let out a soft groan of suffering as she rubbed her tired eyes.

“Good morning, family!” A loud, cheery voice boomed throughout the living room, causing Macy to wince. She heard some other groans of disagreement from someone else. Her head was pounding far too much for her to look and see who. “I brought coffee from Safe Space!”

“Coffee,” Macy identified Mel’s voice, as her younger sister demanded the paper cup from their youngest sister. 

“Stop speaking,” Another voice, which Macy identified as Harry’s muttered. He sounded like he was in as much pain as she was. 

“God, what happened last night?” Mel asked.

“Well,” Maggie played the rest of the coffees down on the coffee table, “The three of you ruined Thanksgiving--”

“Thanksgiving is a terrible holiday where we celebrate white people ruining America,” Mel mumbled, tiredly, “It was already ruined.”

“You embarrassed yourself in front of Kat. Macy and Har embarrassed me in front of Jordan and Lola. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!” 

“I’m not ashamed, I’m hungover,” Macy spoke up, for the first time since she had woken. She slowly opened her eyes, allowing herself to see the cruel, bright world. “Harry, heal my head.”

“I can’t even heal collapsed lungs,” Harry grumbled, Macy had to look around for him. She found him down by her feet, laying face down on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table. 

“... I have to go back to work,” Maggie shook her head, “You’re all alive, my work here is done. Suffer.”

“... Where are my pants?” Mel asked, looking around in confusion, as Maggie left the house for Safe Space. 

“Harry, get off of the floor. Come up here,” Macy said, looking down at her whitelighter. She then watched Harry as he struggled to climb up onto his knees, before very awkwardly and with much struggle, flopping onto the couch, his head landing on Macy’s lap. 

“Oh, bloody-- it’s so bright in here,” He grumbled, feeling around for something to use to cover his eyes, before settling on Macy’s left hand. 

“I gotta get to Safe Space,” Mel whined, “I need to apologize for whatever I did yesterday… Harry, where is your Harry’s Hair of The Dog Hangover Cure thing? I need to either be much more sober, or much more drunk. And I don’t think the latter is going to bode over well for me.”

“... You do remember there is dog hair in that, right?” Macy asked, making a face of disgust and horror, “I would rather suffer this hangover the human way.”

“No time for that,” Mel struggled to her feet, still looking around for her pants, “Uh, also, is there a memory retrieval spell? I need to know what I need to apologize for…” 

“... Mind scanning, maybe?” Harry suggested, “And the, uh, hangover thing is in the tea box.”

“Isn’t mind scanning, like… hard?” Macy asked, squinting one eye open at her sister. “Maybe best to just… do a blanket apology? ‘I’m so sorry for last night, I was just so drunk’? … Do you think she has your pants?”

Mel groaned for a very long time, “Being a witch without the Book of Shadows is hurting me. I bet The Book of Shadows had a hangover cure that didn't involve dog hair…” 

Mel headed into the kitchen, postponing her search for her pants until after her head wasn’t pounding horrible, “Oh, maybe I could use the hurt blocker thingy.”

“Don’t use the hurt blocker thingy!” Macy and Harry said in unison, from their positions on the couch in the living room. 

“Just-- terrible idea,” Harry shook his head, Macy’s hand still over his eyes. “Could you be a dear and turn off the sun, Melanie? And, perhaps, if it’s not too much trouble, sound?” 

“Like a bubble of darkness and silence,” Macy nodded in agreement. 

“You could just drink some of this crap,” Mel pointed out, grabbing the recipe from the tea box.

“Pass,” Macy shook her head, “We’ll go upstairs. Work on that bubble of darkness and silence when you get to the office, will you? It’ll come in handy for next time. Come on, Harry.”

The man grumbled in protest, but he scrambled to his feet, eyes still closed.

Macy took one of his hands in hers and led him up the stairs. Her head hurt like hell, but she would suffer open eyes for him. She loved that man. She would suffer her hangover for him. About half way up the stairs, Macy said, “Found your pants, Mel!”

“Aah, quieter,” Harry groaned. 

“Sorry, Harry,” Macy said, lowering her voice, as she continued to lead Harry up the stairs. She pulled him into her room and motioned for him to lay down. Then she went to close the blinds before joining him on her bed. 

She opened her top drawer and grabbed out her sleep masks, handing one to her whitelighter, “Here you go, Harry.”

“Oh, thank you, love,” He smiled, softly, taking the pink, fuzzy, bedazzled sleep mask and using it to cover his eyes, Come here, Macy.”

The witch laid down next to Harry, putting the second less pink, less fuzzy, less bedazzled sleep mask over her eyes. She curled up against him, her back against his chest. And he wrapped one arm around her waist. And even though she had a mind-splitting hangover, she had never felt happier then she did in that moment. In the arms of her almost lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so god damn tired. The Greek God Hypnos came down and vibe checked me today, y'all. 
> 
> Uh, leave comments. Let me know I'm amazing. Call me pretty. Tell me what you'd like to see in future chapters. You'll never know. Maybe I will write it.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Mel Vera through the day after Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I'm not saying I'm proud of this chapter. There is no Hacy in it. There is very little Maggie in it. I did something silly. I... I apologize in advance.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Melanie Vera downed an entire glass of Harry’s Hair of The Dog Hangover Cure… Thingy. It was disgusting. She hated every moment of it. But by time she finished the glass, her hangover was almost completely gone. After she had dranken it, her brain was working much better than it had been before. She remembered a memory potion that Harry had given her when Macy was making all of those altered realities. You remember the ones. From the season one finale. 

Of course, she could only get to that potion if Harry took her. And currently Harry was dying of a bad hangover, and also, he didn't have his powers. So, this really just is a long winded was of saying, she was screwed. She really would have to do as Macy had suggested, and just wing it. 

Mel hurried up the stairs and grabbed her pants from the floor, before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She was in and out in fifteen minutes. Then she went to her room to get dressed, quiet as possible so as to not disturb her sleeping sister and whitelighter. 

She pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, along with her black trench coat and boots. If she had learned one thing since moving from Michigan to Seattle, it was that it always rains in Seattle. Always. 

She then ran down the stairs and poured a second cup of Harry’s Horrible Hangover Cure Thingy into a bottle, and she grabbed her umbrella, and she headed out to work. It was, as she had predicted, raining. Always raining. She opened her umbrella and headed to Safe Space. 

As she walked to work, she wondered how nobody ever saw her walk out of her house. If anyone was paying attention, it would look like she was just appearing out of thin air. Which wouldn’t be the first time she appeared out of thin air. She used to orb with Harry all the time. But this time she wasn’t really appearing out of thin air. She was walking out of her house, which just happened to be invisible from the outside. 

The walk from her house to Safe Space wasn’t a long one. Before she knew it, she was walking through the front door, on her way to Spellbound Botanica-- the apothecary. She was going to stop by for a quick ‘I’m sorry for whatever it was I did last night’ and then head over to her office to check out the map, see if anyone was in dire need of help, and then work on the Book of Shadows. Maybe try to find a memory potion. 

“Hey, Kat,” Mel greeted with a small smile, from the doorway of the apothecary. 

“Mel,” Kat returned the smile, “Glad to see you sober.”

Mel let out a small, nervous laugh, “Yea… about that… I’m so sorry for last night. I-- To be completely candid, I don’t know what happened last night. Maggie said I made a complete fool of myself at your house, so I figured I had better come apologize, profusely. I am so, so sorry for whatever I did.”

“Uh,” Kat laughed, softly, “Well… you and your sisters and your friend, Harry, showed up at my door drunk-- Well, Maggie wasn’t drunk. I remember Maggie.”

Mel made a face of confusion, like? Of course she remembered Maggie? Why did she feel the need to let her know she remembered her?

“You stood outside my door for several minutes before I got there. Maggie was super mad at Harry and Macy for something. Uh, Harry and Maggie were having-- let’s see if I remember correctly-- fake, non-secret sex? And Macy and Harry weren’t having any sex-- Macy and Harry aren’t having sex. But Macy was upset that they weren’t having sex.”

“That all sounds like my sisters and Harry were the ones making fools of themselves. Please, just tell me what I did so I can apologize, profusely,” Mel whined, almost afraid to find out what she had done.

“You…” Kat laughed, softly, “You called me pretty. But you said you couldn’t sleep with me, because you and Maggie have a deal not to date people in Seattle because, uh… God, I think… Niko and Jada? Your exes? Uh, Niko. So pretty. And Jada? Spark. Electricy. Which was just-- information I needed.”

“Ooh,” Mel cringed, covering her eyes in shame, “I am so sorry.”

“And that was all before you even came inside. After I invited you inside, you and Macy and Harry went to go get some coffee from the kitchen-- my mother was trying to help you. And you-- not even kidding-- kept making homosexual jokes.”

“Homosexual jokes? I made gay jokes?” Mel whinced, again, almost visibly pained by this new development. 

“So many gay jokes,” Kat nodded, with a smile. 

“I am so sorry, Kat. I-- It was Thanksgiving. You were kind enough to invite me to your house and I made a complete fool of myself. Maggie was right. I am so embarrassed.”

“Oh, it’s okay, Mel,” Kat said, before leaning in slightly and whispering, “I think you’re cute, too.”

And while Mel was in shock and had no idea what to say, Kat walked off to help a customer. What the hell was she supposed to do with that!? Kat thought she was cute, too!? How did that help her not break her pact with Maggie!? She was not going to be the sister who could not keep it in her pants! That was supposed to be Maggie! Or Macy, you know, if she was sleeping with Harry, which she had just found out she’s not! 

So, Mel did what any woman in her position would do. She ran out of the store while Kat was distracted. 

“Mel!” A voice called out to her, as she headed towards her office.

“Oh, hey, Mags,” Mel gave her a small smile. She was too distracted by Kat calling her cute. She didn't know what to do. What was she supposed to do!?

“What are you doing here? I thought you were too hungover?” Maggie asked, to which Mel showed her the bottle full of Dog Hair Hangover Whatever. “Oh. Ew.” 

“Yea,” Mel nodded, “And I just saw Kat. Who filled me in on last night. Why didn't you stop me!?”

“I tried! And, lucky for you, I did stop you before you told Kat about my relationship with a half demon! I couldn’t control all three of you! I am just one, powerless witch!” 

“You should have tried!” Mel huffed. She wasn’t mad at Maggie, her voice wasn’t angry. She was just so embarrassed, “I’m going to the office. Give me your key.”

“Here,” Maggie pulled the red key from her belt loop-y thing, “I’m sorry!”

“Yea, yea,” Mel shrugged as she headed off, back towards the office. She swiped the key to let her into a more private room, and then she said an incantation to let her into her office, “Descubre el camino secreto.”

A second door appeared in front of her, and she walked inside, the door sealing in front of her. She tossed the red key onto the table and she looked up at the map. 

There were no red dots, which meants no one was currently dying. So, that gave her time to work on the Book of Shadows. She sat down at her desk, and opened it to a blank page, 

“Memory potion, memory potion…” She mumbled, wondering that she could use to make a memory potion. She tried to think back to when Harry gave her the memory potion from the Memory Vault from Macy’s third alternate reality. She tried to remember what it tasted like. 

Even if she didn't need the potion right away, since she now knew what had happened the night before, it could be useful in the future. Next time they got blackout drunk, or someone created alternate realities, or for any other reasons that were more normal.  
Mel tried to remember back to that day. It was hectic. Her sister had turned temporarily evil and changed the course of reality, she had memories from two different realities flooding into her brain, she had to talk her sister down from being evil. She’d have to forgive herself if she couldn’t remember exactly what the memory potion tasted like. 

Mel set out different potential ingredients on the table, but before she could think too hard on which ones to use, a red dot started flashing, surprising her. She accidentally knocked over her Hangover Cure From Hell onto the table. 

“Oh, damn it,” Mel groaned, grabbing a roll of paper towels to clean it up before the whole office started to smell. Of course, she was in such a rush, since she needed to go help a witch, so she accidentally knocked over more of the ingredients onto the table, “Shit, shit, shit…”

She wiped up all of the ingredients with the paper towel, and something began to happen. Something… not good. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to clean a table full of potential potion things. She felt herself shrinking, getting smaller. She didn't even have time to process what was going on, before she found herself no more than a foot off of the ground. 

Luckily for Mel, Maggie walked into the office on her break, and her eyes went wide when she saw her sister. Melanie Vera… was a dog. A very cute, very tiny dog! 

The potion ingredients mixed with Harry’s Hair of The Dog Hangover Cure turned her into a dog!

“Oh… my god,” Maggie said, trying to stifle her laughter, “Oh, Mel…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wasn't proud of it! Yes, I turned Mel into a dog! There's nothing any of us can do about it now!


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy, Mel, and Harry meet a nice witch and two impatient demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea where this stuff comes from. I need some sort of plot or everything will be all Hacy all the time. And maybe that's not healthy. Anywho...
> 
> Happy reading!!!!!!

“So… what exactly happened?” Harry asked, lowering his sunglasses to look at Maggie who was sitting on the floor with puppy Mel on her lap, petting her big sister. 

“I can’t say for sure. But what I think happened is, Mel was working on some sort of potion. I think she spilled your weird dog hair hangover cure, and when the dog hair mixed with the potion, it… turned her into a puppy? A cute little baby puppy!” Maggie said, with a grin. Mel barked up at her.

“Uh, how do we… turn her back?” Macy asked, pulling off her own sunglasses. 

“I have no idea,” Maggie shook her head, “I need you and Har to figure that out. My break is over in, like, two minutes. You also need to watch Puppy Mel and go save the latest red dot.”

“... We’re hungover,” Harry pointed out.

“That is definite you problem. I gotta go,” Maggie climbed to her feet, leaving her older sister on the floor, barking up at her, “Good luck.”

“... Time to drink the death potion,” Macy sighed as Maggie left the office. She glanced over at what little hangover cure was left in Mel’s bottle, “I’ll do it if you will.”

“... Right,” Harry nodded. He grabbed The bottle off of the desk. About a quarter of the bottle was left, from what Mel had already drank and what hadn’t gotten spilled. He put the bottle to his lips and downed half of the remaining cure. He then handed the rest to Macy, who, in turn, finished off what was left. 

“I hate you for making this a thing,” The eldest Charmed One told her whitelighter, before glaring down at her puppy sister, “And I hate you for making me drink it.”

The small puppy barked up at Macy. Mel was just… super yappy. 

“Should we… Do you think we should put her on a leash?” Macy asked Harry as the man scooped up the small dog witch in his arms.

“Have you any idea how much Melanie would murder me if I, a straight, cisgender, white man put her on a leash? I think not,” He shook his head. 

“But what if she wanders off?” Macy asked, stepping towards Harry and petting Mel’s back, “She’s so tiny. I don’t wanna lose her.”

“Just…” Harry looked the tiny puppy in his arms in the eyes, “Melanie, do not wander off. Please. I don’t want to put you on a leash. You don’t want me to put you on a leash. Macy will make me put you on a leash. Please, please, please, do not do that to either of us.”

“You’re such a baby,” Macy laughed, zooming in on the red dot on the map, “Let’s go before we get this witch killed because we’re distracted with Puppy Mel.”

“Of course,” Harry nodded, setting Mel down on the ground. She was such a cute little pup. It almost made him forget she could and would probably kill him. Almost. 

Macy grabbed the marble as it rose from the pile of marbled, and the portal opened. Harry stepped through first, and then Macy, with the tiny puppy not far behind. 

The three of them were greeted, immediately, by a demon throwing a woman through the air. They were in the middle of some sort of empty warehouse. The demon wasn’t humanoid in shape like most of them so often were. It was large and black, with some sort of green lava oozing from cracks throughout it’s seemingly otherwise concrete body. 

“Oh, dear,” Harry looked up at the demon, which was about seven feet tall.

“Do you think… Does… Is that lava?” Macy asked eyeing the demon, warily. It hadn’t noticed the witch, the whitelighter, and the puppy yet. It was too focused on the witch in front of it. 

“It appears so, yes,” Harry nodded, as the witch struggled back to her feet, and shot a blast of water at the demon. 

“Woah,” Macy said, as the demon stumbled back from the force of my power, “That’s the opposite of my demon power. That’s…”

“... Beautiful,” Harry nodded, in complete awe of this woman.

“Yea,” Macy said, her mouth agape, before processing what he had just said, “Wait, are you checking her out!?”

“What? No! I am checking her powers out! I-- I would never check a woman out! That is demeaning and I-- I love women!”

“What, so you would just never check me out? You don’t think I’m hot?” Macy asked, crossing her arms. Mel barked up at them, as if to tell them to focus on the problem at hand. 

“Uh, watch out!” The witch shouted, from several feet away. A second demon had appeared, this one more humaniod looking. He appeared to be a dashing young man, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He had a staff pointed at Macy and Harry, with some sort of red light glowing from it. “That-- Oh, never mind. You’re screwed. I don’t have time for this.” 

The witch turned her focus from the lava demon to the handsome man demon, using the force of her water to knock him off of his feet, his staff flying from his hands. 

“What the hell?” Macy jumped back in shock. 

“It’s his staff!” The witch said, a think French accent coating her voice, “It has argumentive properties!” 

“Argumentive-- okay, not a great weapon, as far as weapons go,” Harry shook his head. 

“Affective, though,” The witch ran over to Harry and Macy and Mel, “Hello. I’m Adrianna. Please step towards safety so I can better protect you!” 

“I don’t-- We don’t need protecting! We’re here to protect you!” Macy said. 

Adrianna nodded, awkwardly, “Oh! Well… you’re not doing a great job.I just saved you.”

“Yes, we apologize,” Harry frowned, “Macy, save her!”

“Wh-Why do I have to protect her!?” Macy asked, sounding annoyed.

“Staff,” Adrianna motioned towards the demon who had gotten his staff back while they were doing introductions.”Perhaps you could assist me by destroying that?”

Macy shrugged and nodded, forming a ball of fire between her hands, sending the fire in the directions of the more humanoid demon, while Adrianna focused her attention on the lava demon. 

“Sorry, I don’t think I caught your name?”

“Macy Vaughn. That’s Harry. Harry’s my whitelighter. And that dog is my sister, Mel.”

“Oh, you still have a whitelighter?” Adrianna asked, having to raise her voice so it was louder than the sounds of water and fire hurdling towards demons. Those demons were straight up not having a good time. Neither Macy nor Adrianna were paying them much attention as they murdered them. “My Gabriel was murdered a few weeks ago. I heard all whitelighters were?”

“Harry’s more of an independant contracter,” Macy explained, “He survived the massacre.” 

“Oh, lovely,” Adrianna grinned, “Wonder why my Gabriel didn't think about doing that before he was killed. He hated beaurocracy.”

“Huh,” Macy shrugged, as she burnt the staff of fighty-ness to a crisp, the remains shriveling up and falling to the ground.

“So, your sister is a dog? How did that happen?” 

“It is a long story. It all started yesterday-- Thanksgiving--”

“Excuse me!” The lava demon bellowed at the witches, “Could you two please focus on the task at hand!? God, you are so annoying!”

“Well… you’re rude,” Adrianna pouted. 

“Yea, I know you’re a demon but that’s no excuse for a lack of manners,” Macy said, looking just complete disappointed in the lava demon.

The humanoid demon made a face of confusion, “What the hell is happening?” 

“Oh, my darling, Macy, and her new friend Adrianna are attempting to overpower you so it will be easier to vanquish you when the time comes.”

“Your darling… oh! Are you two dating?” Adrianna asked Macy, looking very excited for the pair, “Oh, no wonder he quit being a whitelighter! Oh, that’s so romantic!”

“That’s actually not why… you know what? Never mind,” Macy shook her head, deciding not to get into that right now. 

“Oh, do you know what my Gabriel figured out before he died?” Adrianna asked, still not giving her lava demon the attention it desired, “He found out that each whitelighter has a darklighter. Like, an evil half which was torn apart from them and bottled up for storage?” 

“Oh, yea,” Macy nodded, “We found that out the hard way. It’s sort of a sore spot for Harry, so we don’t really talk about it.”

“Do you-- You know what?” The humanoid demon huffed, “We’ll come back at a better time. When is more convenient for you?”

“Uh, well… Ideally, after we figure out how to make my sister human again,” Macy admitted.

“And it will have to be after my niece’s ballet recital,” Adrianna nodded, “She is truly terrible. Just awful. Actually, would you mind killing me before I have to go to that?”

“I will kill you if you stop ignoring me,” The lava demon growled, clearly annoyed.

“I-- Too much effort,” Adrianna shrugged, “Maybe next Tuesday?”

“Does Tuesday work for us?” Macy asked Harry.

“I’ll have to check our schedule. We’ll get back to you,” The whitelighter told the demons. 

The two demons exchanged a look of complete annoyance before they both vanished in puffs of green and red spoke, respectively. Leaving the two witches, whitelighter, and dog to their own devices. 

“So, did I see you three come through a portal?” Adrianna asked. 

“That’s confidential, actually,” Macy gave her an apologet look, “But we can exchange numbers. Next time you need help, call me. Any time.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Adrianna nodded, “I will keep an eye out for anything that could turn your sister back into a person.”

“Good luck at your niece’s recital,” Harry smiled, politely, at the woman as she and Macy exchanged phone numbers. Before long he and Macy and Mel were headed back towards where they had come through. “Nice girl.”

“Yea,” Macy nodded in agreement, throwing the marble into the air, a portal opening back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New OC! Adrianna! Do you love her!? 
> 
> So. I am a needy little writer person, who is not above bribing y'all for comments and kudos and bookmarks. So, tell y'all what. I am going to keep posting utter b.s. nonsense for a few chapters. And if I get up to 50 comments, 100 kudos, and 10 bookmarks, I will write another sexy Hacy scene. And this time, I promise the Vera sisters will not interrupt. What do you think? Shall we do it?


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I cannot go to the ocean,  
> I cannot drive the streets at night,  
> I cannot wake up in the morning,  
> Without you on my mind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me all day to figure out what I wanted to do for Chapter 10. The big One-Zero. But I think you guys will be happy with what I decided to go with.
> 
> Happy reading!!

“Any luck?” Maggie asked as she walked back into the house after her shift at Safe Space. Macy and Harry were sitting at the table, flipping through books and books on dog-related spells and potions, trying to find something to turn their sister back. 

“Afraid not,” Harry sighed, tossing another book to the side, “I’m afraid Melanie will have to remain a canine a while longer.” 

“So far we’ve got groom dog, silence dog, multiply dog, even potty train dog,” Macy pushed a book away from her, “No revert dog back into a human.” 

“How many books have you guys gone through?”

“Twenty…” Harry counted over the books which remained open on the kitchen table, “Seven.” 

“There are twenty-seven books on dog-related potions!?” Maggie pulled a chair back and sat down. “And not one about how to make a dog a person? You would think that would be the first thing people wanted to do!” 

“Apparently they would prefer to braid their dog’s hair,” Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“We’re not the only ones working on it, though,” Macy turned to face her sister, “The witch we were sent to save, Adrianna, she’s looking for a reversal, too. Power in numbers, I guess.” 

“Have you tried figuring out what was in the potion that turned her into a dog? And go from there?” Maggie asked.

“Obviously,” Macy groaned, “I’m a scientist. We tried that first. Then we resorted to flipping through old books that were probably written by crazy people, not real witches.” 

“Sorry, Mel,” Maggie frowned, leaning down and scooping up her big sister off of the floor. “We’ll find something. Just give us some time.”

Mel barked at her sister, but they had no idea of knowing what that bark was supposed to mean. So, they just ignored her. 

“... Should we get, like… dog toys?” Maggie asked, looking down at Mel on her lap, “Or dog food? On one hand, I feel like she might kill us if we get her dog things. But on the other hand, how cute would she look in a little dog bed?” 

“I want no part in this,” Harry shook his head, “If I am involved in anything, your sister will hold it over my head for the rest of time.”

“Can’t she just sleep in her human bed?” Macy asked, furrowing her eyebrows, “I mean, no one else is sleeping in there.” 

“... Mel,” Maggie placed her sister on the table, facing her, “Bark once for yes and twice for no. Understand?”

Mel barked once. 

“Do you want to go to the pet store?”

She barked once again. 

“Lame. Get off the table, dog,” Maggie scooped Mel up again, placing her on the floor this time, “People eat there.”

“I think we’re out of book,” Harry stood up from the table, “Perhaps we should head back to the library, Macy?”

“I’m game,” Macy sighed, standing up, “Don’t take Mel to the pet store, Maggie. And take her to for a walk or we’ll be cleaning dog pee out of the carpet for weeks.”

“... We have hard wood floors,” Maggie pointed out. 

“Then you can be the one to clean it up when she pees on the floor,” Macy grabbed her coat from the coatrack by the door, Harry following behind her. 

“Margarita Vera, you will take your sister for a walk,” Harry scolded.

Maggie pouted, “Fine.”

“We’ll be back,” Macy grabbed her house keys and led Harry out of the house and into the empty lot their house was on. 

The two of them walked in comfortable silence for a long while, as they headed towards the local library. 

“... Harry?” Macy asked, after a few moments of silence.

Harry glanced over at her for a second, before bringing his attention back to the sidewalk in front of him, “Yes, love?”

“Uh… earlier. With Adrianna and those demons…”

“Yes?”

“You called me your darling,” A deep blush set over her cheeks as she recalled the moment. Just the one simple moment, the one that made her heart skip a beat, “And Adrianna assumed we were dating…”

“I remember,” Harry nodded, casting his eyes downward.

“I mean… are we?” Macy asked, forcing herself not to look up at the man, almost afraid to face the rejection.

“Oh, that’s a… perhaps a loaded question,” Harry said, as the two walked the streets at night, “I… would love nothing more than to date you. I would very much consider myself the luckiest man on this planet.”

Macy couldn’t fight the smile that tugged the ends of her lips upwards, “Oh…?”

“Uh, what… what about you?” Harry asked, the anxiousness in his own voice thick enough for her to hear, “Would you… consider perhaps… wanting to date me?”

“I would,” Macy nodded, even though he couldn’t see her since he was looking forward and downward, “Yes.”

“Excellent,” Harry also nodded. The two of them returned to their awkward silence for several more minutes, as they neared the public library. 

Very slowly, as they walked, Macy moved closer to Harry, the backs of their hands brushing against one another. Macy moved her hand back away. Then Harry took a step closer to her, this time his fingers brushed against hers. And then he moved his hand away. 

This went on for a painfully, really tragically, horrible long time. Eventually, Macy slid her fingers in between his, their palms facing opposite on another. And Harry locked his fingers around her, in a sort of awkward position. 

Neither of them said anything. Neither of them had to. Because in that moment, the two of them knew. Harry knew that Macy loved him. That she wasn’t just talking nonsense that day, about a week and a half ago now. She truly, really, and honestly loved him. 

And Macy knew. She knew that Harry wouldn’t leave her. That she wasn’t some conquest to him, some notch in his bedpost. He loved her. He truly, really, and honestly loved her. 

And maybe that scared them. Both of them. But not nearly as much as it had scared them that they didn't love one another. They knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that they were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! What did y'all think? My friend is mad at me because I refused to reply to our roleplay until I got this chapter out (it took all day, I'm not even lying). So, pour one out for my friend, Lizzy, who is not reading this, because she refuses to get sucked into another one of my hyperfixations!


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sort of filler-y chapter, but worry not. It's all leading up to... something. Wink wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to get back to the plot. I'm sorry. It's coming soon-ish.
> 
> Happy reading!!

“Sorry, he said what?” Adrianna asked with a grin, as she and Macy were video chatting the next morning. 

“He said he would love nothing more than to be with me,” Macy said, having a hard time hiding her grin. 

“God, that’s so romantic,” The two girls were supposed to be working on a spell to turn Mel back into a person, but they had gotten all distracted by how in love Macy was, “And what did you say?”

“I obviously told him that I want to be with him, too. It’s just… kind of hard to get some time alone,” Macy said. She was in the office, sitting at the desk, several potions and scribbled on pages scattered in front of her.

Adrianna was in her house in Paris, her kitchen table also littered with papers and failed potions, “I bet even harder now that your sister is a dog and always in the house.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Macy sighed, sprinkling crushed up rose petals into a bowl, “I just… God, I want him. I want to be able to touch him, and I want to be able to kiss him, and I want--”

“You want him to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder and just have incredible sex,” Adrianna smirked. 

“Oh, my God, Ade!” Macy covered her face in her hands, “Boundaries!” 

“Boundaries? We are half a world away from one another! What am I going to do, show up at your doorstep and tell Harry to take you up to your bedroom and rip off--”

“Aah!” This time Macy covered her ears, causing Adrianna to laugh, “Stop talking like that!”

“ ...He’s handsome, though. Really polite and proper. I bet he’s an animal in bed. It’s always the ones you least expect,” Adrianna said, scribbling something down on a piece of partly crumpled paper, “You have to have sex with him, immediately.” 

“We live with my sisters, one of which somehow turned herself into a dog. I don’t think I’ll be getting any, any time soon.” 

“Where is your British man now, anyways?” 

“Taking Mel for a walk. Maggie is at work and… Ugh. You know, we’ve only ever kissed once.”

“Once!?” 

“Once!” Macy nodded, “It was… intense.”

There was a knock at Adrianna’s door, cutting their conversation short, “Agh. I’ve got to go, babe. Have sex. Call me with the details.”

“Call me if you find anything,” Macy sighed, hanging up her phone and setting it down on the desk with a sigh. 

\---

“Maggie!” A voice called out to the youngest Vera-Vaughn, who was pouring coffee for someone at the Safe Space Cafe. She tore her eyes from the coffee cup and landed on Kat. 

“Hey, Kat, what’s up?” Maggie asked, placing a lid on the to-go cup and handing it to her customer. 

“Uh, have you seen Mel?” Kat asked, “I said something yesterday and I… I think she’s avoiding me.” 

“Why, uh… Why would she be avoiding you?” Maggie asked, setting down the coffee pot on the counter. She knew exactly why Mel was avoiding her. Because she was a freaking dog! One can’t exactly go up to their crush and simply say, ‘Hello, I am a dog,’ because dogs can’t talk, and also, that would be extremely weird. 

“Uh, Thanksgiving. She called me pretty. And yesterday I told her I thought she was cute, too. And then she turned around and ran away and I haven’t seen her since,” Kat scrunched up her face, “I thought maybe she needed some time to process everything, but I figured she’d be processed by now. So, the only thing I can think of is that she’s avoiding me because when she called me pretty, that was just drunk talk.”

“Ah…” Maggie nodded. Yep, that would do it. Very inconvenient time to get turned into a small animal, “I… She’s not avoiding you. Uh… she had to leave town for a little bit. Uh, family thing.”

“I thought you guys didn't have any other family?”

“Oh, yea, no… Uh… our parents are dead. Canonically. Uh, we do only have each other and, of course, Har. Uh…” She was having a very hard time coming up with an excuse, “It’s uh… Oh! Oh! Our dad’s lawyer called. Yea. The will reading and all that. I couldn’t get any time off work, so Mel just went.” 

“... Oh,” Kat said, and it was extremely unclear if she believed a word coming out of Maggie’s mouth, “Well… can you have her call me?”

“Uh, I could… yea,” Maggie nodded. Which, again, was not good, because, again, dogs can’t talk! 

“Great,” Kat gave Maggie a small smile before turning and walking back towards the apothecary. Maggie mentally slapped herself. 

\---

“Come along, Melanie,” Harry spoke down towards where his charge, in dog form, was standing on the ground. “Macy has been on the phone with Adrianna all morning. We have checked every book out of every library we could find on the subject, and Adrianna has done the same in France. So, it is only a matter of time before we find the answer.”

“Oh, my God, you dog is so cute!” A woman shrieked from a few feet away, where she was walking her own dog, “What is she? A border terrier havanese mix?”

“Uh… sure,” Harry shrugged. He had no god damn idea. 

“Well, she is just beautiful,” She woman leaned down to pet Mel, “Bailey is a pug pinscher mix. Have you considered breeding?”

“Have I… I beg your pardon?” Harry made a face at the woman’s dog, Bailey, who was sniffing at Mel, “No, Melanie will not be breeding.”

Mel was barking, viciously, at Bailey. She did not care for that male dog! And Harry knew what she would say, if that dog was a human… and if she was a human.

“You should think about it. She would make very cute puppies.”

“Uh… no,” Harry bent over and picked up Mel, “She does not consent! When it comes to consent, she can change her mind at any time! Keep your animal away from her!” 

Mel let out a low growl in the woman’s direction. And for once, she was thankful to have Harry by her side. If she could not stand up for herself, she was glad that he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys love Adrianna? Because as OC's go, I'm pretty proud of her. 
> 
> Now, keep leaving comments and kudos because there is another sexy Hacy scene in your future!!!


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point I am going to have so many chapter I'm not gonna know the roman numerals for that number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... have nothing to say in this note.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

“... Oh, my God, I’ve got it,” Adrianna said, quietly, to herself, as she looked down at the spell she had just scribbled down on a napkin, so she wouldn’t forget it, “I’ve got it, I’ve got it, I’ve got it!” 

“Fuck, I’ve got it!” The woman clumsily fumbled around her kitchen table, looking for her phone. It had been a couple days since she had last heard from Macy. But she had kept looking for a spell or potion that might be able to help turn Mel back into a person. “I’ve got it! Where the fuck is my phone!?”   
The witch ended up flipping her table in the chaos, before just running over to her laptop in the living room, opening it up to video chat Macy, when her doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it,” Adrianna repeated, stuffing the napkin into her pocket and running to the door. Mel could wait a couple more minutes to become human again. She opened the door and was surprised to see Harry standing there, “Harry! What a surprise! I was just about to call you! Well, I was about to call Macy! I don’t have your number! I mean, I could have DM’ed you, but honestly, I just like Macy better. What are you doing here?”

The British man welcomed himself into Adrianna’s house, and pulled out a small crossbow, with a poison-covered bullet in it.

“Oh… fuck,” Ade muttered to herself, as she realized what was happening.

\---

“Kat keeps asking about you,” Maggie told her older sister with a small grin, “I told her there’s no reception where Ray’s lawyer was based. That I haven’t spoke to you in days, either. But she might still think you’re avoiding her. So, as soon as you turn back into a woman, you should probably go kiss her or something.” 

Mel barked, which Maggie took to mean something like, ‘But, Maggie! We made a pact! No dating in Seattle!’

“I know we made a pact, but she seems really into you. And it’s probably about time you get over Niko and Jada. And it’s probably about time I started to get over Parker. So, we should… maybe date other people.”

Mel barked again, which Maggie assumed meant, ‘Maggie! You can’t date Jordan! He has a girlfriend! And he’s way too old for you!’

“First of all, Mel, Jordan is only twenty-five. And second of all, I wasn’t talking about Jordan, specifically. He and Lola are cute together. Totes relationship goals. But I should find someone, right? To at least take my mind off of Parker?”

Mel barked once more, which Maggie thought might mean, ‘You should be focusing on your work and maybe figure out how to turn me back into a person!’

“Well, obviously, I’ll wait until you’re no longer an adorable little puppy! But there will always be witch stuff we need to do. If we keep waiting until there is no witch stuff left, we’re going to be old spinsters with, like, a bajillion cats! … No offence.”

Mel growled, lowly, which Maggie didn't have to interpret.

“What? I know you’re more of a dog-person,” Maggie giggled. 

Mel growled again, looking about as threatening as a puppy could. 

“Of all three of us, did you really ever expect Macy to be the only one getting any? She was a virgin when we met her! We should not be the sexless ones, Mel! So, when you become a human again, we’re going to start sexing people!” 

“Maggie, stop taunting your sister,” Harry said, as he walked into the room, carrying a small bowl of cut up chicken, “Dinner, Melanie.” 

Macy followed Harry out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken for herself and one for Maggie, “Do you think Mel can even understand us? Have we taken into consideration that this dog is not even Mel?”

“What do you mean, dear?” Harry asked, heading back into the kitchen to grab his own plate of chicken.

“I mean… none of us saw her turn into a dog, right? What if… she was kidnapped or something? And someone put the dog there in her place? And for the past week, we have been trying to turn this dog into a person when we should have been looking for our sister?”

“Who would have kidnapped her?” Maggie asked, giving the dog Mel a wary glance, “Jimmy?”

“He is unpredictable,” Harry shrugged a little, sitting down on the couch, Macy sitting immediately to his left. “But I am almost certain this dog is your sister. The way she looks at me like I am a straight, white, cis man…”

“... You are a straight, white, cis man,” Macy said, making a face.

“Well, yes, but the way she looks at me! She hates my privilege!” 

“We all hate your privilege, Har,” Maggie laughed, “But you’re right. Mel did hate it most of all.” 

“It’s definitely Mel,” Macy shrugged, with a small nod, “Probably.”

The four ate in silence for several minutes, pondering the thought that maybe Mel wasn’t really Mel, before Macy spoke up once more.

“... Maybe we should get high.” 

All eyes turned to her. 

“Maybe we should… do what now?” Maggie asked.

“You know… get high. On drugs,” Macy went on, “Expand our minds. Free ourselves.”

“Again… what?” Harry asked, looking about just as confused as Maggie felt. 

“Well there are recorded incidents, right?” Macy asked, as if that helped at all, “Incidents where when people get high and expand their minds, they find the answers to questions.”

“There are also instances where when people are not high and they find answers to questions,” Maggie pointed out. 

“We’ve been not high and looking for answers for days. Being sober has gotten us nowhere. And I’m not talking about, like, human drugs. Aren’t there some witch-y drugs that could help us find the answers we’re looking for?”

“This sounds... incredible irresponsible,” Harry said. 

“I mean, we could find someone to watch Mel. And only two of us would go on the trip, the remaining one would make sure we didn't hurt ourselves or do something stupid. It’s worth trying, right?”

“... I am not going to sit here and babysit you two while you go on some weird drug trip. I babysat you when you were high, if any of us are going on this trip, I want in,” Maggie crossed her arms.

“Again, a truly, terrible idea,” Harry repeated.

“Maggie and I will go,” Macy said, decidedly, “Mel is our sister. We’ve got to try and help her.”

“I can get Kat to watch her,” Maggie nodded, “Harry, you could find us some top notch witch-y drugs.” 

“I want to be no part in--”

“Harry,” Macy gave her guy a stern look, “Go find us some drugs or I’m going to make them myself and possibly kill us both!”

“I do not want you two to do weird witch drugs!” Harry argued.

“Harry. Harry. Harry,” Maggie moved over to Harry and took his face in her hands, “Harry. Get us some drugs.”

“Wh- We don’t even know how to get witch drugs! Or how witch drugs work!” 

“Harry. Harry, be cool. Harry. Get us some drugs,” Maggie said, looking him in the eyes, his face still in her hands, “Harry.”

“I--”

“Harry. Be cool,” Macy agreed, nodding, “Get us some drugs.”

“I cannot stress enough what a truly terrible idea this is--”

“Harry.”

“Harry.”

“Harry, look at me--”

“I-- I literally am looking at you. Your hands are on my face.”

“Harry.”

“Harry.”

“Harry, be cool.”

“Be cool, Harry.”

“Get us some fucking drugs,” Macy said. 

“I--”

“Harry,” Macy repeated. 

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew he was outnumbered. He had allowed himself to be peer pressured by his charges. Things were about to get very weird in the Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are about to get real weird in chapter thirteen, I guess. 
> 
> Ade was kidnapped by the darklighter. Maggie and Macy are gonna get high. I-- I have no excuse. I don't know why I'm like this. I just am, I guess.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this chapter would be the drugged chapter, but to be honest, I've been listening to the dnd podcast all day. I knew I needed to get a chapter up, but I have just been listening to dnd. All day. I'm a fucking nerd, sue me. We're all lucky I got a chapter out at all. The next chapter will be Maggie and Macy-- drugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I created an OC. You remember. Adrianna. And not one of you seems to care that Jimmy up and fucking appeared in her god damn house. Please, at least pretend to care or you'll hurt my feelings. (Not really, I'm just being very dramatic). 
> 
> Happy Reading, Bastards!

“Harry, I swear, if you don’t be fucking cool--” Macy muttered to her whitelighter, the two of them standing in the living room of a satyr drug dealer. Harry was visibly uncomfortable. He didn't want to be there. He didn't know how to buy drugs. He didn't want Macy and Maggie to do drugs. He was sure the two of them doing drugs was not only not going to help Mel, but also just… really fuck shit up. Just really make everything worse.

“I am being cool,” Harry whispered back to the woman. Spoiler alert; he was not being cool.

“... If this is you being cool, you are really, very uncool.”

“... Uncalled for,” Harry frowned. 

The satyr walked back over to the two, two vials filled with purple liquid in one hand, and two vials filled with a blue liquid in the other, “The purple ones will send you on your trip. The blue ones will bring you back. It’s imperative that you drink the blue ones after one hour. Any later and there may be… deficits.”

“Deficits?” Harry raised an eyebrow. 

“Yea, you know, mentally. You might forget how to… you know… breathe.”

“I beg your pardon!?”

“Harry! Be cool for like two seconds!” Macy glared at him, before turning her attention back to the satyr, “One hour. Got it.”

“You’ll need someone to tether you to this reality. Someone who will give you the blue and pull you back in.”

“Yea, of course,” Macy nodded, “The, uh, purple. Tell me about it.”

“The purple has been known to give visions, prophesies, answers to the big questions, you know, the works,” The satyr shrugged, “Just remember--”

“The blue. One hour,” Macy repeated, “Got it. Thanks, dude.”

The satyr nodded and Macy handed him the money and she took the vials from him. Macy lead Harry out of the house, a proud smile on her lips.

“What are you so cheery about?” Harry asked, looking down at her, an amused eyebrow raised.

“We just did a drug deal,” Macy smirked.

“That is not something to be proud of, Dr. Vaughn.”

\---

The two of them made it back to their house inside of twenty minutes. The two of them stopped just outside of the door, knowing Maggie was most likely back and inside, having already dropped their dog sister off with Kat. 

“Don’t worry so much, Harry,” Macy said, turning to the man with a small smile. 

Harry gave her a small and amused smile, “One of us has to.”

“It will be fine,” She promised, “Just don’t forget to give us the blue or we will probably die.”

“That doesn’t bring me any comfort, believe it or not,” Harry sighed. 

“Harry,” Macy took his face in both of her hands, and she leaned up on to her toes, and she pressed a soft kiss against his lips, “... It’s going to be okay.”

Now that… brought him some comfort. 

“Now, come on,” She took his hand in hers and she led him into the house, their hands immediately parting as soon as they got inside and saw Maggie. As if she didn't fucking know something was going on between them. 

“You got the stuff?” Maggie asked, completely ignoring the fact that she had just seen them holding hands. 

“We got the stuff,” Macy pulled the four vials out of her jacket pockets, “Purple sends us on our trip, blue makes sure we don’t die.”

“Love that,” Maggie took one of the purple vials from her older sister.

“I will be giving you the blue one hour after you take the purple. It will bring you back from your trip and help you to continue breathing.”

“Whatever,” Maggie shrugged, heading back into the living room where she had set up pillows and blankets in the living room, “I set up a place for us to get high or whatever.”

“Looks comfy,” Macy grinned, moving to sit on one of the blankets, Maggie moving to sit on the other one. She looked up at Harry and noticed that he still looked uneasy, “It’s going to be fine, Harry.”

“You worry too much,” Maggie said, popping the top off of the vial, “It’s only an hour. Most drugs last way longer than that.”

“... I’m going to refrain from asking you why you know that,” Harry said, as if it wasn’t common knowledge. Truth was, Maggie had probably done drugs before. She was very irresponsible. 

“Here,” Macy placed the two blue vials on the coffee table, “One hour.”

“One hour,” Harry nodded, glancing up at the clock, “Go. I’ll be here.”

“Love you, Har, don’t let us die,” Maggie put the vial to her lips and swallowed the liquids inside.

“I love you, too,” Macy gave him a playful smile before popping the top off of her vial and drinking everything inside. 

Harry watched as the two sisters fell backwards onto their pillows, both of them seemingly falling into a deep sleep. Now, he was no expert on witch drugs, but he was almost certain most human drugs did not do that. 

The doorbell rang and he froze. Who was at the door? Not only were they in witch-ness protection so nobody knew where they were, but their house was also invisible, so nobody could find them if they wanted to. Not even for a friendly neighbor chat. He glanced down at Maggie and Macy, who both had just fallen asleep… sort of. Possibly.   
He quickly ran through what he knew in his head. What did he know? Everyone who knew Mel, Macy, and Maggie were The Charmed Ones now thought they were dead. The only person who knew this and was not in this room was Mel and Mel was a dog. The house they were currently in was invisible. He and Macy had just bought drugs from a sketchy satyr. Macy and Maggie were currently unconscious. He was alone. 

So, it didn't matter who was on the other side of that door. Harry took a calculated risk. Whatever was out there was better left out there. He had to protect his girls for the next fifty-eight minutes. 

“Sigillum ianuam, el oblinito illud,” Harry cast towards the door, he quickly grabbed a small green potion from a cupboard in the coffee table, and he blew the potion towards the door. The door sealed, immediately. 

The whitelighter swallowed, and looked down at the sleeping women on the floor. The seal wasn’t going to hold. Not for long. The Vera-Vaughn-Greenwood family had used this spell twice, and twice it had failed. 

He was going to need to figure something else out, or he would have to tear Maggie and Macy out of their drug-induced sleep before they were ready.


End file.
